


A Role to Play

by Dammit_Hawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Hawke/pseuds/Dammit_Hawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Drabbles relating to Eve Lavellan.</p><p>If verses vary, they will be noted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Role to Play

For the first few weeks after joining the Inquisition, Eve Lavellan feels compelled to call Cassandra “Lady Seeker.”

Once they’re better acquainted, Cassandra asks why she always addresses her so formally. much to Eve’s surprise.

“You only call me The Harold,” She replies with a tip of her head. “I thought it was customary to refer to you in kind. Varric calls you Seeker, as well.”

This leaves Cassandra struck for words. “You do not have to call me such. You may call me Cassandra. It is my name.”

Eve considers this a long moment before nodding. “Everyone is quick to call me the Harold, here. I fear asking you to call me by my name won’t stop anyone’s habits at this point. Whether I believe in your Andraste or not.”

Cassandra actually laughs. “I fear you may be correct. But, perhaps with time. Come, now. Varric and Solas are waiting. We have word from the scouts about the Storm Coast…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need a place for your short as butts drabbles to stack up.


End file.
